mi verdad
by Amateratsu
Summary: es sobre el futuro que las hijas de kairei y bryanyuriv son secuestradas y enviadas a las casas de heerobrooklyn y garlandtakao y ellas cresen sin saber la verdad de su familia asta un nuevo torneo. donde sabran mas de lo que esperaban
1. Chapter 1

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una noche de luna llena, las calles de la ciudad estaban encendidas y ni un alma a la vista, al final de una de las calles había una muralla de gran altitud, que marcaba el territorio de un edificio antiguo pero en buen estado lo que pocos sabían es las horribles cosas que se seguían asiendo, a pesar de todas los cosas que se hicieron para evitarlo al final había podido conseguir sus objetivos. Ese lugar era LA ABADIA.

Entre los pasillos de la abadía dos figura se desplazaban como las sombras, al llegar a un cruce sus caminos se separaron, uno se dirigía a las habitaciones del lugar y la otra a la incubadora que estaba del otro lado. La primera figura había llegado a un pasillo con muchas pertas en ella con cuidado abrió un de ellas al entrar pudo apreciar una habitación gris y un simple cunero al fondo, se acerco a la cuna con gran agilidad y con mucho cuidado tomo en brazos a la pequeña bebe que dormía ahí, cuidando de no despertarla y salio de ahí. Mientras al otro lado del edificio la segunda figura había llegado a su destino la incubadora donde había solamente un bebe recién nacido, sabia que era muy peligroso sacarlo en ese estado pero seria mas sin no lo sacaba ahora, lo tomo en sus brazos lo que no contaba era que se activara la alarma, causando que el bebe empezara a llorar por el escándalo

-"kuso"-se reprendió mental mente mientras corría fuera de la habitación, seguía corriendo por los pasillos sabiendo que lo estarían siguiendo, cuando se encontró a su compañero

-que diablos hiciste?- le regaño el otro

-no hay tiempo para eso tenemos que salir ahora!-dijo mientras corría de nuevo hacia la salida seguido del otro, uno de ellos podía escullar las pisadas de los demás que los perseguían – por aquí- le dijo el otro mientras doblaba en un pasillo, donde había un callejón sin salida

-perfecto genio ahora que?- dijo enojado por estar acorralado y con poco tiempo

-pues cállate y mantente alejado del muro-le contesto mientras un sacaba una pluma negra dentro sus ropas y la lanzaba contra el muro provocando un explosión, cuando el humo se disipo lo suficiente pudo verse la luz de la luna significado de que estaba la salida. A lo lejos se podía escuchar los gritos: "muévanse se escapan" "no permitan que se las lleve"-vamos- y los dos corrieron hacia la salida.

Cuando los guardias llegaron ya no había nadie en los alrededores

-señor no se encuentra ningún rastro de ellos- dijo el líder de la tropa

-¡¡¿_como es posible busquen muy bien no pueden dejar que escapen?!!-_se escucho que venia del radio donde le había comunicado

-si, señor-y corto la comunicación

Mientras en la oficina principal un hombre ya anciano aporreaba sus puños contra el escritorio. ¿Como? ¿Cómo había podido ser que se robaran a sus armas? No podía dejar esto así. Había ello mucho para que los tres volvieran y no podía permitir que se arruinara todo, además no las podían esconder para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un doyo se oía el molesto timbre, alguien estaba llamando incistentemente. El dueño por fin había despertado y vio el reloj: 3:14 a.m., pero que loco estaría tocando a esta hora, volteo a ver a su esposo que seguía dormido, sonrió, si que tenía el sueño pesado. Volvió a escuchar el timbre y se levanto dispuesto a terminar con eso, cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie.

-"pero que…" – en eso escucho un llanto que provenía debajo de el, agacho la cabeza y vio algo que le sorprendió un canasto, con un bebe a dentro de el, estaba llorando a todo pulmón y no le estañaba con el frió que había así que lo metió y cerró la puerta. Tomando al bebe en sus brazos lo acuno para calmarlo depues de todo ya tenia experiencia.

-heero?-la persona levanto la vista y vio a un hombre pelirrojo con ojos verde brillante

-brooklyn, pensé que seguías dormido-dijo mientras veía a su esposo acercársele

-lo estaba pero escuche un llanto y pensé que era esmeralda y fui a verla, pero no era ella- dijo mientras veía al bebe en los brazos del otro hombre-¿y este pequeño?

-pequeña –corrigió- es una niña y…la dejaron abandonada en la entrada- mientras brooklyn revisaba el canasto y encontró una nota, y con el un bit con un extraño lobo en el.

-mira-dijo mientras se la enseñaba

_Por favor les pedimos que cuiden a esta niña, ya que si llegan a enterarse de donde esta correría un grave peligro, por eso protéjanla como si fuera su verdadera hija y no permitan que "el" se le acerque, les agradeceremos mucho que la protejan y cuiden asta que este lista para afrontar su verdadero origen._

_Atte:_

_Un amigo_

La pareja se miro por lo que decía la nota esa niña era muy importante.

-pues parece que Esmeralda y Jim tendrán una nueva hermana- dijo un sonriente pelirrojo, su esposo le respondí por igual-no te preocupes pequeña estaremos para protegerte-

-si, ahora nosotros somos tus padres-dijo mientras era mirado por un par de inocentes ojos azul hielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en una mansión pasaba lo mismo alguien tocaba el timbre insistentemente, una de las criadas había despertado y fue asía la puerta cuando estuvo cerca miro por el ojo de la puerta pero no vio nada, se decidió a abrir la puerta, encontrando un bebe dormido igual en una canasta, por instinto materno no podía dejarlo ahí así que lo metió, en eso oyó lo pasos de alguien y vio a su señor bajar por las escalera.

-Amanda quien era?-pregunto un hombre de cabellos y ojos grises

-no lo se señor, pero dejaron a este bebe en la entrada y no lo podía dejar con el frió que hay-dijo algo apenada, el señor se acerco y vio al niño, no tenia mucho cabello, mas bien era un recién nacido pudo deducir-¿señor garland? ¿Que ago?

-ponlo en la cuna en la antigua cuna de tai, después veré que hacer-le indico, y la criada solo asintió, cuando se estaba yendo la criada noto algo

-señor aquí ay una nota y un extraño objeto-dijo la criada mientras se los pasaba, garland pudo ver que era un bit con un ave negra en el, se puso a leer la nota

_Señores le suplico y ruego que cuiden de esta niña, por que ahora de ustedes depende de lo que le pueda llegar a pasar es esencial que no dejen que alguien que usted debe conocer se le acerca, ya que si lo hace la niña y sus vidas cambiarían drásticamente. El futuro esta en las manos de esta pequeña, por favor protéjanla_

_Atte: _

_Un amigo_

A garland le sorprendió la nota; de verdad esa pequeña era tan importante, bueno no importante, lo que si es como diría a su esposo que habían adoptado a otro niño, después de todo no iba a abandonar a la niña. Y con eso se fue a dormir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les allá gustado dejen review

Y si saben cual es el apellido de garland por favor díganme


	2. personajes

Ficha de mis personajes originales:

**_Nota: no se cual es el apellido de garland así que lo pondré como Masefield aun que ese es el apellido de brooklyn _**

_**Masefield Rei o Hiwatari Rei:**_

Cabello: pelinegra con reflejos azules

Ojos: ámbar

Edad: 10 años

Piel: pálida

Bestia-bit: Black dranzer, pero ella lo llama: Shinigami

Posee rasgos gatunos y una agilidad natural, posee un gran corazón es muy inocente y se comporta como de 5 años, es la copia exacta de rei, excepto por su piel y el hecho de que es niña, y su mejor amigo es Tenshi, por lo general siempre se puede ver a ella, tenshi, esmeralda y celeste juntos

_**Masefield Tenshin:**_

Cabello: albino

Ojos: azul cielo

Edad: 11 años

Piel: pálida

Bestia-bit: Yue; es un dragón blanco de ojos azules, se parece a estratadragoon

El es por igual adoptado pero cuando tenia 6 años, tiene un gran corazón, fuerza brutal y rasgos tan delicados que lo confunden con una niña, es el mejor amigo de rei

_**Masefield Tai:**_

Cabello: gris

Ojos: azul tormenta

Edad: 16 años

Piel: morena

Bestia-bit: Dreigon: un dragón de agua – es un dragón-serpiente

Es la única hija de sangre de garland y takao y es la campeona mundial

**_Kinomiya Celeste o Kuznetsov Celeste:_**

Cabello: rojo brillante

Ojos: azul hielo

Edad: 11 años

Piel: pálida

Bestia-bit: Colmillo blanco; es un lobo del ártico se parece a wolfborg solo que su armadura es negra

Tiene un terrible carácter, y por la actitud infantil de rei siempre le anda pegando, pero en el fondo es una buena niña solo algo fría, su mejor amiga es esmeralda

_**Kinomiya Esmeralda:**_

Cabello: azul casi a negro

Ojos: verde

Edad: 10 años

Piel: morena

Bestia-bit: Dring; es un tigre albino, pero su cuerpo es como de hombre lobo, patas largas y brazos igual de largos

Ella es algo tímida e insegura, pero posee una gran valentía cuando es necesario y al igual que su madre tiene poderes psíquicos y su mejor amiga es celeste

_**Kinomiya Jim:**_

Cabello: naranja

Ojos: azul tormenta

Edad: 18 años

Piel: morena

Bestia-bit: Alas plateadas; es un halcón plateado

Es un gran chico se parece mucho a su madre es tranquilo y sonriente, y tiene la inteligencia de su padre

_**Hiwatari Kenshin:**_

Cabello: bicolor

Ojos: rojos

Edad: 18 años

Piel: pálida

Bestia-bit: Dranzer

El es la viva copia de kai, se parece tanto física como mental mente

**_Hiwatari Rubí: _**

Cabello: negro gris

Ojos: rojos

Edad: 16 años

Piel: pálida

Bestia-bit: Driger

Tienes el carácter de su padre, tanto ella como su hermano ya que los dos fueron criados también en la abadía

_**Kuznetsov Yuki:**_

Cabello: gris casi blanco

Ojos: verdes

Edad: 18 años

Piel: pálida

Bestia-bit: Yukito; es un águila blanca que controla la nieve

Aun que se parece mucho a bryan, no es su hijo de sangre. Fue adoptado por la abadía, por su increíble habilidad en el beyblade y dejado a cargo de yuriv y bryan, en realidad es el hermano de sangre de Tenshin y lo esta buscando


	3. Chapter 2

10 años después

Mansión Masefield.-

Después de haber adoptado a la pequeña, que fue una gran alegría para Takao ya que se había encariñado con la niña, había platicado con su hermano sobre como la habían encontrado, le sorprendió mucho saber que por igual Heero había tenido el mimo problema, pero no había indicios de que alguien los quisiera recuperar y así vivieron los 4 tranquilamente: Garland, Takao, Tai y Rei. Takao había decidido ponerle ese nombre a su, ahora, hija por que se parecía mucho a su antiguo amigo Rei, lo extrañaba, pero el había decidido estar junto a Kai. Después de 5 años volvieron a adoptar a un niño, su nombre era Tenshi: tenía 6 años, lo más curioso de él era que su nombre lo describía completamente y que se pareciera más a una niña que a un niño. En poco tiempo los dos pequeños de la casa se hicieron grandes amigos, era extraño no verlos juntos, mientras Tai, la única hija de sangre de Takao y Garland, actuaba como toda una hermana mayor siempre asiéndose responsable de lo que les pueda pasar. Los 5 Vivian felices: Rei se había convertido en una linda niña de 10 años, resulto ser muy inteligente y por eso ya iba en 1° de prepa y tenia a la mitad de la escuela tras ella, y ni enterada, Tenshi el ahora tenia 11 años y al igual que Rei era muy listo iba en el mimo curso que ella, se había convertido en un hermoso niño que mientras la mitad de la escuela iba tras rei, la otra iba tras él, Tai ella iba en 2° de preparatoria, ella a diferencia de sus hermanitos si se daba cuenta de las intenciones de la gente con ellos, por eso se había vuelto muy sobre protectora, ella era la actual campeona mundial, su familia siempre practicaba junta el beyblade, Rei era una contrincante muy difícil de vencer por igual Tenshi, pero ellos no participaban en ningún torneo.

-auh! Que día- se quejo Tai, mientras llegaba a su casa (mansión) de la escuela, llevaba puesto un uniforme que consistía de: una camisa blanca de manga corta y bordes azules y una mini-falda azul, tenía el cabello unos centímetros debajo de los hombros

-por que lo dices o.o? si es el ultimo examen del año - pregunto un pequeño albino, Tenshi, que llegaba junto con sus hermanas, llevaba el uniforme varonil que en ves de una falda era un pantalón, su cabello blanco llegaba asta su cintura y era sujetado con una cinta azul

-si a partir de ahora empiezan las vacaciones de verano- dijo la oji-dorado, Rei, mientras cerraba la puerta de la mansión, que llevaba el mismo uniforme que su hermana, su cabello llegaba un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, llevaba una cola de caballo sujeta con una cinta blanca

-claro que estoy contenta de que sean vacaciones pero… ¡odio los exámenes de biología TTOTT! – mientras lloraba a mares

-o.o/ o.oU- las caras de Rei y Tenshi

-pero estudiaste mucho para pasar, seguro que te ira bien n.n-dijo rei

-eso espero -.- - comento mientras los tres subían a sus habitaciones, en eso aparece un hombre de 36 años, de cabello azul rey y ojos tormenta: tenía una camiseta blanca, pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos deportivos

-Ohayo – los saludo

-Ohayo oka-chan - saludaron los tres

-y bien como les fue?- refriéndose a los exámenes

-bien n.n  Rei y Tenshi

-T-T odio la biología  Tai

-n.nU me alegra saberlo- dijo mientras les sonreía- a por cierto la comida estará lista en un rato, así que cámbiense y bajen-

-Hai...y oto-chan?- pregunto Tenshi

-ya mero viene-dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras, los tres hermanos se fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiar, la primera en bajar fue Tai y mientras esperaba a que estuviera la comida fue a la sala y encendió la tele y ve un anuncio:

_Este año la BBA a decidió un torneo nacional para formar el equipo que representara a Japón en el torneo mundial._

_Las inscripciones serán dentro de una semana en el estadio oficial de la BBA, ahí se les dirá la fecha del inicio del torneo. _

-baya así que un torneo para saber quien será el equipo japonés- dijo una voz que estaba detrás de la peli-gris – suena interesante, participare-

-y cuenta conmigo Rei-chan-dijo la persona que estaba a su lado

-así que por fin van a entrar a un torneo, eh? – les dijo su hermana mayor

-pues ya estamos lo suficientemente preparados para eso- respondió la pelinegra- además siento que este año algo va a ocurrir –

-si, que volveré a ser la campeona mundial –dijo con mucho orgullo o ¿era ego?

-no deberías confiarte, recuerda que si te descuidas puedes perder tu trono, su majestad – dijo con cierto sarcasmo el albino, en eso se escucha que abren la puerta de la sala

-Ohayo- dijo un hombre de 39 años de cabello y ojos grises, al ver a sus hijos en la sala, vestía elegante mente con una camisa blanca de manga larga y pantalones negros

-Ohayo oto-chan – dijeron los hermanos, de pronto Rei se lanza a abrazar a su papá – papi adivina que non-

-que cosa hija?- mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Tenshi y yo vamos a entrar al torneo nacional- le dijo muy feliz

-a es cierto-dijo alguien mas, para ser exactos Takao, que había entrado y se acercaba un a su esposo y le daba un beso siendo correspondido- Heero me dijo algo sobre eso-

-así que van a participar? – les pregunto a sus dos hijos menores, estos asintieron- pues entonces les deseo la mejor de las suertes-

-entonces nos dejas entrar?- pregunto Tenshi

-claro, si eso es lo que quieren- mientras les sonreía

-¡¡YUPI!!- gritaron el peliblanco y la pelinegra mientras se tomaban las manos y daban vuelta mientras cantaban- ¡¡¡IREMOS AL TORNEO!!! ¡¡¡IREMOS AL TORNEO!!! ¡¡¡IREMOS AL TORNEO!!!-

-jajajaja- se reía el resto de la familia por las locuras de esos dos-

- a casi lo olvido, ¿Cómo les fue en el examen?- pregunto Garland

-bien nOn-dijeron mientras dejaban de saltar

-mejor lo hubieras olvidado TOT-

-o.OU/n.nU/o.oU/o.o?- Garland, Takao, Tenshi y Rei

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doyo Kinomiya

Heero y Broocklyn habían adoptado a la niña de apenas tenia un año de edad, decidieron llamarla Celeste por sus ojos, ahora tenían tres hijo: Jim, Esmeralda y Celeste. Jim era el hermano mayor se preocupaba mucho por sus hermanas, le gustaba relajarse y disfrutar de la naturaleza, iba en 3° de prepa. Esmeralda era muy tímida y por eso era algo insegura, pero era adorable al igual que inteligente, 5° primaria y Celeste ella era fría con toda la gente excepto con su familia y amigos, la razón: Esmeralda al ser insegura muchos niños se querían pasar de listos y ella la defendía, era muy rebelde y pe leonera iba en 6° de primaria. Ahora Celeste tenia 11 años y era un niña muy bonita pero peligrosa, Esmeralda con 10 años era muy linda tanto física como mentalmente y Jim era uno de los chicos mas codiciado de la escuela por las mujeres a sus 18 años.

-tadaima!-dijo una niña de ojos verdes y cabello negro largo amarrado con una cola de un lado que estaba frente a su hombro, mientras llegaba a su casa con un chico pelinaranja de cabello corto y ojos tormenta y una niña pelirroja de ojos azul hielo, llegaban de la escuela, era la misma escuela a donde iban Tai, Tenshi y Rei. La escuela era completa desde kinder asta preparatoria, el uniforme de primaria de las niñas era un igual al de prepa excepto en la falda que llegaba asta las rodillas.

-Ohayo- dijo un hombre de 40 años, pelinaranja de ojos verdes – que tal los exámenes?

-fáciles- dijo Jim

-igual n.n- dijo Esmeralda

-que horror ¬¬- se quejo Celeste- no entendía ni j del examen-

-por que? Estaba muy difícil? o.o?-pregunto broocklyn

-no, pero parecía que un niño de 3 años lo había escrito ¬¬- recordó, su maestro era muy bueno pero tenia una ortografía…

-o.oU-fue la cara que pusieron todos que estaban

-tadaima- se escucho en la puerta y apareció otro hombre de 42 años

-ohayo oto-san-dijeron sus hijos, mientras broocklyn se le asercaba y lo besaba

-Ohayo Heero- dijo mientras le sonreía- bien como te fue en el trabajo?

-pues resulta que hemos decidido hacer un torneo nacional para ver quienes serán el equipo japonés- le contesto, Heero era el dueño de la BBA, antes de morir el señor Dickenson había dejado la compañía en manos de él, sabiendo que seria una buena opción para la empresa.

-un torneo, parece buena idea, debe haber muchos beyluchadores con grandes habilidades- comento Jim, tanto el como su prima Tai formaban un equipo con otros dos integrantes: Alex hijo de Max y Rick, y Micke que era hijo de Michel y Anastasia una mujer muy amable, pero los dos eran Estado Unidenses, y terminando convenciéndolos de representar a EUA, por eso no participaban como equipo japonés.

-si, como yo-dijo Celeste

-piensas participar? – le pregunto su padre

-si, además no se porque, pero se que Rei participara y si ella lo hace también lo ara Tenshi –comento- además Esmeralda también participara, no es así? –

-¿Qué? ¡¿Yo?! o///o. No creo no soy tan buena -////- -respondió, Celeste iba a decir algo pero el teléfono la interrumpió y fue a contestarlo

-moshi moshi- dijo al descolgar el teléfono- ah… hola Rei….si ya me dijeron….claro que pienso participar….si también Esmeralda…-

-O///O ¡¿QUE?¡ -grito la oji-verde mientras trataba de quitarle el teléfono a la peli-roja, pero esta ponía su brazo para que no se le acercaba (los demás n.nU), era típico ver eso

-si…de acuerdo…entonces nos vemos….adiós- dijo mientas colgaba y bajaba su brazo que impedía que su hermana se acercara

-¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?! o///O –

-porque se, que si quieres participar y además siempre terminas aceptando - dijo con mucha seguridad

-no es cierto-

-si es cierto-no solo Celeste sino su demás familia lo había dicho

-O/////O… ya que – dijo rendida por el apoyo de su familia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejen review


End file.
